fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Scheherazade
, Shahrazad (Persian) |traits = Female, Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = f |alignment = Lawful・Neutral }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= - Counter-Hero (Speech) EX= }} Passive Skills Increases own Arts performance by 11.5%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank EX= Increases own NP damage by 20% for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to King enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 200% |c2 = 225% |c3 = 250% |c4 = 275% |c5 = 300% }} |-| Rank 'EX'= Increases own NP damage by 20% for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. 500% Chance to reduce their debuff resistance by 50% for 1 time, 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to King enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 750% |l3 = 825% |l4 = 862.5% |l5 = 900% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 200% |c2 = 225% |c3 = 250% |c4 = 275% |c5 = 300% }} |-| Video= - True Name Revealed= }} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |6}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own debuff resistance by 100%. }} Biography Trivia *After clearing Chapter 9 of Agartha Main Quest, her true name and NP will be revealed to the player. **Caster of Nightless City is her alias before clearing the quest. *She has the highest HP values out of all Casters. *She has the 5th highest HP values out of all servants. *She shares the exact ATK values at maximum with Mordred (Rider). *She received Additional Dialogues on FGO Epic of Remnant Comic Release Campaign, 8 July 2019 Update. Images Saint Graphs= ScheherazadeStage1.png|Stage 1 ScheherazadeStage2.png|Stage 2 ScheherazadeStage3.png|Stage 3 ScheherazadeStage4.png|Stage 4 Scheherazadeaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= CasterofNightlessCity.png|Stage 1 ScheherazadeStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ScheherazadeStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ScheherazadeFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S169 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S169 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S169 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= ScheherazadeSprite1.png|Stage 1 ScheherazadeSprite2.png|Stage 2 Scheherazade_sprite_3.png|Stage 3 S169 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S169 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S169 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Nplogo169.png|NP Logo Mamachoco staff.png|Staff |-| Expression Sheets= Scheherezade 1.png|Stage 1 Scheherezade 2.png|Stage 2 Scheherezade 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Portrait_CE_0725.png|Sugar-Coaxed Tale (Valentine CE) AllNightFeverCE.png|All Night Fever CE1002.png|Gilding the Lily CE1035.png|Women of Agartha |-| Others= Nito Team 1.png|Summer Event Vehicle (Without Nitocris & Scheherazade) Nito Team 2.png|Summer Event Vehicle Eorposter.jpg|EoR Poster Illustration by Koyama Hirokazu, Kuroboshi Kouhaku, Namaniku ATK, & Sasaki Shounen Category:Arabian Servants Category:Agartha